poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Z, the lemons, and Minion imprison Floop/The Gremlin and Pacer prison Cadance
The way Professor Z, the lemons and Minion prison Floop and the Gremlin and Pacer prison Cadance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. Minion: President's daughter. President's son. Oh, good. Prime Minister's son. General's daughter. They're all here as planned. Floop: I have to get back to my show now. MINION: You must focus on the task at hand. We have to prepare the army before Mr. Lisp arrives. FLOOP: I don't believe in this anymore, Minion. I don't think I ever did. MINION: Explain. FLOOP: The mutated agents, the robot kids.Those aren't my ideas. They're yours. MINION: So what? Floop: I think that's why they're not working. MINION: Not yet they're not. But, you see... I now have the Third Brain. I don't need you anymore. Floop: Minion? MINION: I assure you, it's Mr. Minion now. And you, Floop, have served your purpose. Professor Zundapp: (comes in) Indeed. Now we don't need your help anymore. Children... lock him in the... virtual room. Floop: Gasp robots take Floop away. Gremlin: Hey, Professor Z! We've got her! 2 come in with Cadance bound up and slightly messed up from the flight Professor Zundapp: up Ah, Princess Mi Amore Cadanza. Cadance: You! What have you done with Twilight?! Professor Zundapp: You'll find out very soon, you 2 take her the prison cell. With Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: (crying softly) Princess Cadance: grunts Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: behind her and sees Cadnce Cadance! 2 hug each other I'm so glad to see you! Princess Cadance: Twilight's back Me too. I thought I'd never see you again. Gremlin: the door and locks it Now that phase is complete. 2 laugh don't feel bad Cadance, you couldn't of saved your sister. Pacer: Oh wait, you could have! Princess Cadance: (glares) Twilight Sparkle: What? Gremlin: Enjoy your time in here! 2 leave, cackling Back with the Professor. Professor Zundapp: Now the boss will be pleased. Gremlin: Uh Porfessor Z? We do have some bad news. Pacer: Yeah, the engines and ponies now have an army. Professor Zundapp: What? Pacer: McMissle's with them and that other agent. There's now a bunch of other engines. 3 of them that are sharks and an orca. Gremlin: There's also a humongous rattlesnake with a gatling gun for a tail. And a zebra. Pacer: And a crop duster. Professor Zundapp: A crop duster? What's so bad about that? Gremlin: The fact that he has guns in his wings? Professor Zundapp: What?! Gremlin: Yeah, I think they were Browning M1919 AN machine guns. Pacer: With their army, the engines and ponies out number us. Professor Zundapp: We can't let them beat us. (phones rings) Professor Zundapp: the phone that is brought forward by a pitty Hello? Oh, hello m'am. What? You and your army are coming very soon? Okay, I understand. Good bye. Gremlin: Was that who I think it was? Professor Zundapp: Yeah, she's coming here very soon. Those engines and ponies, along with those other engines, the rattlesnake, crop duster, McMissile, and Shiftwell can't stop us now. They will be the ones out numbered. But the plan is still in process. Tomorrow; Twilight Sparkle and Mi Amore Cadanza will get their package!! Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts